perfect_power_level_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saiyan Saga 18,000 Vegeta is Stated to be an Elite Class warrior far superior to Goku in his base form. Goku has to use the Kaio-Ken times 3 in order to best Vegeta in power. Great Ape Vegeta 180,000 The Great Ape tranformation is Stated to be 10 times more powerful than a Saiyan normal base power level. Vegeta (Namek Saga) 24,000 Vegeta received a Zenkai boost after his battle with Goku on Earth, putting Vegeta on the same level as Goku when using the Kaio-Ken x3. Vegeta (Namek Saga 2nd Zenkai) 30,000 After being beaten by Zarbon, Vegeta is put in the rejuvenation chamber giving him another boost in power. He later defeats Zarbon effortlessly and is even able to challenge Recoome. Vegeta (Frieza Saga) 250,000 After his battle with Recoome Vegeta receives a Third Zenkai boost making more powerful than the Ginyu Force and Goku while using the Kaio-Ken times 2. Vegeta Full Power 500,000 Vegeta recovers his full power once he takes a nap. Vegeta is able to briefly combat with Frieza who has a power level of 530,000. Vegeta (Healed By Dende) 2,500,000 Vegeta believes that he is the legendary super saiyan after he gains his new found powers. He is still no match for a Final Form Frieza who was heavily suppressed. Vegeta (Trunks Saga) 2,700,000 Vegeta is stronger than he was on Namek after being beaten by Frieza. While waiting for Goku to arrive on Earth, Goku even asks if Vegeta if he was the one who defeated Frieza possibly applying that Vegeta may have reached Super Saiyan. Vegeta (Android Saga 3 Years Later) 5,000,000 After training in 500 times Earths normal gravity, Vegeta shows up to the battlefield to save Goku from Android 19. Super Saiyan Vegeta 250,000,000 During his time training in Outer-Space Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan. Vegeta makes short work of Android 19 who had absorbed energy from Goku and from himself. Trunks believes that Super Saiyan Vegeta may be close to Android 18's power. Vegeta (Cell Saga) 10,000,000 Vegeta trains in the hyperbolic time chamber along side Trunks in order to defeat the Androids Super Saiyan Vegeta 500,000,000 Super Vegeta 750,000,000 While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Vegeta discovered a way to go beyond Super Saiyan. Calling himself Super Vegeta, he easily toys around with Semi-Perfect Cell until he reaches his Perfect form. Vegeta (Cell Games) 36,000,000 Vegeta goes back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in hopes to catch up to Goku's power and to defeat Perfect Cell. Even after the fact Vegeta is very powerful but still below Goku & Gohan. Super Saiyan Vegeta 1,800,000,000 Vegeta (World Tournament Saga 7 Years Later) 54,000,000 Vegeta had done nothing but train during the 7 years after the Cell Games. His goal is to no longer surpass Goku but instead his son Gohan. Vegeta has surpassed Gohan from the Cell Games and has also gained the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan Vegeta 2,700,000,000 Vegeta's Super Saiyan form is much more powerful than it was 7 years ago during the Cell Games. Vegeta has also learned to master this form without using any energy like Gohan & Goku did during their fight with Cell. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 5,400,000,000 Vegeta reached Super Saiyan 2 while training during the 7 year gap after the Cell Games, he believes that he is far superior to Gohan when he fought Cell. Vegeta (Buu Saga) Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta 3,000,000,000 After catching a glimpse of Goku's power Vegeta allows himself to be taken over by Babadi's magic closing the gap between his and Goku's power. Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta 6,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Goku appear to be equal during their battle. After catching Goku off guard Vegeta knocks him out and goes off to fight Majin Buu who completely outclasses Vegeta. Vegeta (Fusion Saga) 60,000,000 After being sent back to Earth by King Yemma in order to help Goku fight Buu. Vegeta had maintained the power boost that he received from Babadi making him equal to Goku. Vegito 6,000,000,000 In the DBZ anime Vegito is able to toy around with Super Buu who has absorbed Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, & Trunks, but in the manga he goes straight to Super Saiyan before fighting Buu. Some guidebooks state that Vegito in his base form is more powerful than that of a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan Vegito 300,000,000,000 Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Items